Feathers on a stormy sea
by CxXxDarkWolf5xXxD
Summary: Dean wasn't expecting this when he asked for a trip to the sea. He isn't complaining. Dean/Cas "The storm raged on around him violent and angry giving everything a tone of danger and power."


**Titles :** Feathers in a stormy Sea  
**Author:** Darkwolf4  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Established relationship Dean/Cas  
**Warnings: **Boy kissing, a tiny bit of angst.  
**A/N:** This was very random, somewhat of a missing scene to a story I haven't written yet. It is possible I will write the main story to go with this, or a totally different one where this fits in better, so in respects this is incredibly random, a test of my descriptive skills. I like it in its random simplicity. Constructive criticism (Not to harsh though please.) is always welcome, reviews are love!  
**Summary: **Dean and Cas are out in some stormy weather.

**Feathers in a Stormy Sea**

Dean stared out over the sea, wide eyed and awed. The waves were huge crashing, against the cliff face with massive force, foaming and frothing at the edge, sending white spray metres into the air. The storm raged on around him violent and angry giving everything a tone of danger and power.

Wind howled loud and insistent like a starving dog, its vicious bite never reaching the hunter, thunder rumbled like an undertone of frustration at the lost cause, the storms annoyance at having wasted so much effort trying to penetrate the invisible force field. As Dean watched, the raindrops fell hard and heavy yet he stayed almost completely dry, surrounded by a cocoon of warm soft feathers, leaning comfortably backwards into a tan trench coat and a solid body.

"Y'know when I said a needed a break and a trip to the seaside this wasn't quite what I had in mind..." Mainly because it hadn't been a serious suggestion, this though? This was something else entirely.

"I thought this would be more….interesting." The velvet gravel voice of the angel behind him contained a hint of amusement, if you knew where to listen for it. Dean looked over his shoulder coming face to face with Castiel, close enough to see every detail and every flaw. He met the angel's eyes, the blue orbs dark and calm, a contrast to the storm. Dean knew those eyes could get just as dangerous as the weather surrounding them.

It was kind of odd having to look down a little, with him being taller then Castiel, but it wasn't awkward, just natural now. Castiel turned away slightly looking back over the sea. Dean studied his face for a few more seconds, memorizing every detail in the low light, before following his gaze.

"Do you like it? I've always found storms to be interesting; they are captivating in their power, a truly amazing example of my fathers work." The angel's words were questioning and hopeful, like he'd just bought Dean some present and he wasn't sure the hunter would want it.

"Yea, yea this is …" Dean hit himself mentally _don't you dare say beautiful, oh god I'm turning into a chick, that is so not cool._ "This is freakin' awesome."

"Good. I was...unsure it would be to your tastes." Castiel nodded in confirmation of the fact that yes, it was good, his mouth twitched up at the edge in a small smile. They fell back into companionable silence; it was hard to hear without shouting now, the storm having reached a crescendo, lightning slicing cracks into the boiling black clouds above them.

"Aren't your wings getting soggy?" Dean grasped for conversation, reaching out his hand to run fingers through invisible feathers, chuckling at the way Castiel shivered behind him.

"My grace is keeping the relatively dry, although the rain is actually quite pleasant."

"Ok, we'll just don't blame me if you catch pneumonia." Castiel almost immediately went to reply that angels could not catch such simple human diseases before realizing Dean wasn't being entirely serious. The hunter paused for a long time before saying anything else. "This is nice..."

And it was nice, it was easy here, in the noise and chaos, to forget the apocalypse, as odd as that might sound. He could just watch and listen and get completely overpowered by it all, and he didn't have to think about other things he could just focus on the storm. It lifted a weight of his chest, a horrible pressing sense of worry and helplessness that followed him around. It felt so close to hell on earth sometimes; he could feel it beneath his feet like it was only covered by an inch of soil even if he knew hell isn't literally underground, Dean could practically hear the screams of the damned as the demons clawed their way to the surface dragging hell with them. But here, the rumble of thunder drowns it all out till it's just Castiel, the storm and him.

"It is." Castiel's words are hushed like he doesn't want to speak to loudly and break the odd spell that seems to have settled on them both in this moment. Dean shuffled round in the angels grip to face Cas pressing himself up close and letting his face fall into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"We should do stuff like this more often. I think I go a little stir crazy sometimes y'know." His words are muffled and he breathed in deeply. More than a little crazy always doing the same thing over and over again trapped in samey motel rooms with the same people constantly. He was pretty sure stuff like this was the only thing keeping him sane, and really he could only talk about it with Castiel, Sam always tried to get more tried to get Dean to spill his heart out, while Cas just listened certain in his silent understanding. The angel's wings shift slightly and Dean isn't sure whether the gust of wind is from the faltering storm or just that one small movement of flesh and feather.

"I think I would like that." Castiel sighed letting himself fall into the embrace. "I think I would like that very much."

Dean lifts his head and their lips meet in something tender and loving, they haven't kissed like this for a long time, slow and soft, just them no distractions or interruptions no chance of them, Dean relishes in it because he knows all too soon it'll be back to the apocalypse, back to reality. He sighs into Castiel's mouth and deepens the kiss. The storm around them lets out one last roar trying to keep its grasp on the sky and ocean, before shuddering and failing slowly dying away till the demon like clouds are filtering through warm sun rays, and the sea lets out a gentle sigh of relief waves stuttering lapping gently at the cliff face. Castiel flexes his shoulders water spraying everywhere as his wings unfurled from around Dean and partly himself and when a curious seagull notices the odd additions to the cliff and begins to hop closer, they disappear with a rush of wind.

**End.**

**I rarely like what I write (I'm not sure whether its paranoia or that the writing is actually bad). But I'm quite proud of this. I don't know why, it's like something out of a cheesy romance novel, but it's the first thing I've written in a while where I haven't had to drag my muse all the way through so maybe I'm just in a good mood. (And I'm pretty sure if I did expand it that's what it would become a romance novel. That or something violent and angsty, character whumpy AND romance novely...) Like I said, reviews are love, and Constructive criticism is welcome/helpful.**

**Not beta read. **


End file.
